1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
Cabinet doors are generally made of armored plates. The armored plates are heavy and mounted to the cabinets with bolts, which is difficult and time-consuming to install. Furthermore, to open the cabinet, the door of the cabinet is generally rotated about one of the sidewalls of the cabinet, so that a space for the doors rotation needs to be provided, taking up much needed space.